Iroha Isshiki/History
Plot Student Council Election Iroha is a first year student who manages the Soccer Club. She was recommended as a candidate for the student council president as a prank, which requires thirty endorsements from students. Out of her dislike of being forced into that role, she filed a request to the Service Club in order to not get elected and yet not to lose in an embarrassing fashion. Because of this request, Yukinoshita Yukino and Yuigahama Yui make decisions to participate in student council elections seemingly against their own will. In order to keep the Service Club intact, following Komachi's request, Hachiman with the help of Yoshiteru, Komachi, Taishi, Saika and Saki discussed ideas to prevent Yukino and Yui from becoming the student council president. In the end, Hachiman, together with Zaimokuza, made a fake Twitter accounts for Hayato, Tobe, Yumiko, Yui, Yukino and Sagami, in order to "fish" votes for Isshiki Iroha. As a result, Isshiki Iroha is elected as the new student council president. She eventually accepts her role of being the student council president after Hachiman managed to convince her to take up the role by pointing out various incentives. Christmas Collaboration Event In Episode 6 of Season 2 (adaptation of Volume 9), Iroha sought the help of the Service Club to organize her first event as student council president, a Christmas celebration in collaboration with a neighboring school, Kaihin Sogo High. However, due to the awkward situation of the club, Hachiman rejected her request, and instead took it up himself as a favor to her. Organizing the event leaves Iroha physically and mentally exhausted. Due to her position as a younger student in-spite of her position, she felt inclined to agree to every idea thrown by the president of Kaihin Sougou High, which leaves her own student council members exasperated, further straining their already awkward relationship. Despite asking for Hachiman's help the entire planning committee of Sobu High including Iroha seems to rely completely on Hachiman which is against the motto of the Service Club, which is to only lend a hand and not to do the entire job. After the Service Club reconciled, Shizuka advised them and Iroha to take a trip to Destinyland to understand Christmas celebrations. Iroha invited Hayama and his clique. She confessed to him at Destinyland, but was rejected by Hayato. Later on, while being comforted by Hachiman after her rejection, she surprises him by revealing that she heard his request and says to Hachiman that she also yearns for something genuine. She explains that she is very moved by Hachiman's statement during the conflict at the Service Club room and that she is incapable of forgetting it. Hachiman then praises her as someone amazing. She tears up while proclaiming that she hasn't given up yet, and accuses Hachiman of making her that way, then she whispers into his ear that she wants him to take responsibility for her actions. After the Destinyland trip the Service Club helps out Iroha for the Christmas collaboration. They manage to move the planning along and get everything done in time. During the event, Iroha is shown to be in charge of the stage play and schedule of events. Category:History